I was Falling
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A fic about how and what Sheba felt as she fell from the Venus Lighthouse Aerie. (Sheba x Felix)


Lightning-Dono: A one chappie fic about how and what Sheba feels when she fell off the Venus Lighthouse Aerie...  
  
More angsty fics. Another Golden Sun fic inspired me. Go find it.   
  
(I know there wasn't a storm when this all happened, but I always imagined that there was)  
  
------------------------------  
  
I'm falling.  
  
What did you tell me before I plunged into the dark blue water below me?  
  
"Sheba, stay right here."  
  
Why had I stayed? I only trusted you because you promised to be there for me. Save me when I needed to be saved. Now as I was being carried away by the shattered glass and rough wind, all you could do was swing your ponytail, hoping for a miracle to happen. Yeah, right. Miracles didn't come so easily.  
  
While I fell, I felt a black oblivion open up inside me, sucking in all of my emotions. My love, my sorrow, my happiness. I felt like an empty shell that had been left on a dry beach for one too many years. When was the last time I had felt such a thing happen? Oh, yeah. When I had fallen into that town. Lalivero. Of course, I was like an angel then.   
  
Now I was a young, blonde girl wrapped up in protective armor and clothing, my staff slipping from my hand as though coated with oil, a purple piece of woven threads forming fabric wrapped tightly around my neck. If didn't take long for me to notice I was choking on it. I unraveled it and threw it into the deep ocean below me, gripping onto my staff as though it were the key between life and death.  
  
And what were you doing all this time?  
  
Standing on the platform, looking down at me through those dark, knowing eyes.   
  
What had I done to deserve this pain?  
  
Why weren't you going to save me?   
  
My eyes started tearing from the jagged wind and falling rain. When I opened my eyes, my eyes felt like they were going to make my sockets bigger, the wind was pressing down on them so hard. I thought I'd just get a last glimpse of you before I was pushed under the water, which was bound to happen someday. The world around me spun as I glanced up at the top of that building. Oh, that building. It had given me more trouble than needed, and as much as I wished to discover my destiny, it stood in my way. Like it was now. I guess my destiny was just to experience the hurtful pains of watching your only friend watch as you plunge into the ocean. My breath was torn from my lungs as I opened my mouth to take one. I squinted towards the open sky, hoping for a light to appear and take me up there. Maybe it would happen. But no such luck. So I began to look for you.  
  
But you were gone. Where were you?  
  
I began to lose hope.   
  
I felt the impact as I collided with the dark liquid that surrounded me. Water. I went under, those useless bubbles surrounding me. As if I had any gills to take in that much-wanted oxygen. "Felix!" I cried, tasting the horrid flavor of sea water. The salty taste of one of nature's most violated resources. But that cry resulted in a swarm of bubbles emerging from my open mouth and dissipating as they rose to the surface.   
  
I hadn't wanted to to end this way. I always dreamed that I would journey across vast lands, overcoming the hardships of being a stranger to this unknown land. Unfortunately, I never saw this land before. I wanted to experience everything on it. I wanted to make friends. I have always been quite a loner. My only true friend was Felix...Some people in the running behind him. But they weren't important--I only cared about him...But apparently, he had better things to worry about rather than dive in to save me.  
  
I didn't blame him one bit. But, damn, if I had a chance to redo everything I had done to him, I would've done it. If only the clock could turn back. Maybe if I had told him I loved him he would've followed me in. Together we would've gone down. Forgetting about his sister. Forgetting that pain we had always longed to leave behind. We'd be together.   
  
Then again, that would only happen if he came down to get me.  
  
I struggled to get back to the surface. I only broke through to the surface once, taking in a breath that consisted mostly of rainwater. I smiled weakly at my pathetic strength. If I had been strong and ready, I wouldn't have fallen this far. I would've grabbed onto the edge of the lighthouse to pull myself up.  
  
Silly me. How would I ever gain Felix's love and trust? That vague feeling of mistrust towards Isaac left me. I mentally forgave everyone that I had hated before. Now I would do anything for them to just reach into the water for me and pull me up.   
  
I got cold.   
  
My legs were numb and my lungs felt ready to burst.   
  
Then, a dark figure approached me. A monster? I couldn't be sure. My mind was starting to wander and my eyesight became blurred.   
  
It was you.  
  
You grabbed my arm and pulled me to safety, risking your life to get me out of the ocean. When we got to the thin, shallow water, you scooped me up and carried me to shore. And somehow you had recovered my cape. You cared about me that much?   
  
You make me want to laugh.  
  
As much as I wanted to live, I didn't think you'd do that for me. How could I repay you now? But you didn't care.  
  
A while later, after carrying me, you collapsed, exhausted. I awoke and found the waves lapping at our feet. Then, I leaned over and whispered the message that I had yearned to deliver for so long...  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
